<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that world series kinda stuff by emalemaleigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670083">that world series kinda stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh'>emalemaleigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sohara, So’hara - Freeform, kelley whiffs the ball, lindsey is the best friend, she's secretly a breakdancer, soft, sonnett does a backflip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley is oblivious, and so is Emily<br/>Lindsey is going to be a matchmaker when she grows up, Rose is a psychic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that world series kinda stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you're having writer's block with one story, why not start another? So here's nearly 6k of fluff about these two crazies. It was supposed to be shorter but the new content kept coming!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily can’t remember ever laughing more than she did when Kelley whiffed that ball against Costa Rica. What made it even better was seeing Kelley laugh just as hard. These past couple of months had been really hard on Kelley, teetering between confident that she’d make the Olympics and positive she wouldn’t. Emily tried her best to be a supportive friend, especially at camp. Since Alex wasn’t around right now, though she would be when they got to LA, nor was Allie, Kelley was clinging to the group of young players. She was rooming with Lindsey and Emily spent most of her time before curfew with them. That night, after the game and before they left for California, Emily sat cross-legged on Lindsey’s bed. Kelley was splayed out in the center of the other bed, rolling her eyes as Emily recounted the story again. </p><p>“The only thing that would have made it better is if you tripped and fell after.” </p><p>“Well too bad for you, I have excellent balance.” Kelley snorts.  </p><p>Emily scoffed at her before leaning back against the wall, smiling like a goof. She did know that about Kelley. She was pretty sure she knew almost everything about Kelley, and not just the simple stuff like her coffee order or her favorite color, but things like how whenever she’s really concentrating, she sticks her tongue out to the side, between her teeth. She knows that Kelley’s always has trouble holding her tongue, no matter how hard she tries. Emily knows that she always wants to be the first to congratulate her teammates when they score and how she pretends to not care about how she dresses but Emily loves the jeans she’ll wear, the way they hug every curve, and those beanies, don’t even get her started. But still, Kelley remains a mystery, an enigma. Someone Emily wants to know even more, someone she wanted to be able to comfort, someone she could touch, someone she might even like to kiss. Kelley had obviously (if unintentionally) come out to the world after the World Cup final. But she hadn’t talked very much about her girlfriend recently, if at all. Emily tried not to think anything of it, it was none of her business. But she couldn’t help but wonder. If she was braver or more confident, she would have just asked her about it. But Emily was not either of those things. </p><p>Emily has come out in college to her friends and family, but she never felt it necessary to publicize her sexual orientation. Her USA and Portland teammates all know, or her <em> former  </em>Portland teammates. She had dated a little, but never found anyone she really wanted to spend her time with and understood her complicated life. Sometimes she wonders if being with a teammate would be easier. Someone who understands exactly what you’re going through and someone you get to be around even when you’re traveling. She thinks about Ash and Ali, how happy they are now, even with all the stupid stuff they had to go through to get there.  But then she looks at Tobin and Christen, playing for different teams and don’t spend as much time together as they should, except during the off-season where they can live together. Emily wants to believe she could handle it, mostly because her favorite thing in the world is happy other people happy. Whether it’s telling a joke, doing a dance, or giving a gift. She hopes that she would do the same thing in a relationship, but it hasn’t happened yet. She hasn’t ever felt a connection with someone that deep. Well, except for maybe Kelley. </p><p>Finally, Emily has to pull herself out of her thoughts because Kelley was trying to talk to her. </p><p>“Earth to Sonny!” She calls. </p><p>“Sorry, what?” </p><p>“Where’d you go?” Another thing Emily knew was that Kelley never lets her off easy. It’s almost like she already knows the answer. </p><p>“You remember that old Mary-Kate and Ashley movie? I think it was called <em> It Takes Two </em>?” </p><p>Kelley looks at her funny and Lindsey chuckles. “Uh… yeah? Cinematic masterpiece, really. But what does it have to do with anything?” </p><p>“I was just thinking about that one quote about love. ‘<em> It’s gotta be that can’t eat, can’t sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kinda stuff’  </em>I want that.” Emily let out a small sigh. “Sorry, that was a little dramatic.” Her face is starting to flush. </p><p>Kelley just smiles, her eyes searching Emily’s face. “I think everyone wants that, Em.” Kelley is the only person that calls her Em, most people just stick to versions of her last name. But that’s what makes it special. Emily smiles back at her, locking eyes. There is so much that is passed between them with a simple glance.  </p><p>“Ahem…” She’d almost forgotten Lindsey was there. </p><p>Emily hops up out of bed, claiming the need for more rest just in case Vlatko decided to play her versus Mexico. She hated the thought of subbing in for Kelley, which is usually what happens, since she’s still coming back from injury. Kelley deserves to be out on that field and for whatever reason, some higher power seemed to be doing everything it could to keep her away. Just before closing the door, Kelley calls to her. </p><p>“Em..?” Sonnett pokes her head back in. “Sleep tight.” Kelley grins at her. </p><p>About two seconds after a Emily had gotten back the room she was sharing with Rose, her phone vibrates. </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> Don’t let the bed bugs bite </p><p><b> Emily: </b> i’m too sweet, they would never </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> That you are, Em </p><p>She punctuates her final text with a wink face emoji. Emily does her best not to read anything into it. That’s the problem with texting, you have no idea of the tone. Like that one time Tobin was texting her in all caps one day and Sonnett thought Tobin was mad at her. Turns out Tobin didn’t even notice that happened and just laughed. So Emily locks her phone and places it on the nightstand, closing her eyes, thinking about Kelley’s smile. </p><p>*** </p><p>Kelley wakes up early, she always has. Some say she never sleeps. But to Kelley, life is too short not to experience it fully. She has showered, dressed and brought back coffee from the hotel breakfast before Lindsey even got out of bed. Kelley places the extra coffee cup next to her roommate, hoping the aroma will wake her up. As Lindsey gets up groggily, Kelley started packing her stuff up. Before Lindsey closes the door to the bathroom, she asks a question. </p><p>“Hey, Kel? What’s up with you and Sonny?”  </p><p>Kelley cocks her head to one side like a confused puppy. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Lindsey rolls her eyes. “Yes you do. When are you gonna tell her?” </p><p>“Tell her what?” But Kelley knows exactly what she’s about to say. </p><p>“That you two broke up. I’m not very good at keeping secrets, neither is Tobin, since that’s how I found out. It shouldn’t come from me and you know it.” </p><p>Kelley hangs her head. “I know. I’m just worried about what her reaction is going to be.” </p><p>Now it’s Lindsey’s turn to look confused. “No you’re not. You know exactly how she’ll react. She will hug you and tell you everything is going to be alright, and then probably go and pick up dinner for you. And then she’ll end up eating most of it. You’re worried she’s going to ask you why. And I know you can’t lie to her.”  </p><p>“For someone who didn’t go to college, you’re very astute, Horan.” Lindsey rolls her eyes again. </p><p>“Nice Stanford vocabulary. Figure it out Kel.” And she closes the door. </p><p>A few hours later, the team piled onto the plane that would take them to Los Angeles for the semi-finals. Since Alex announced her pregnancy and couldn’t train with the team anymore and Allie hadn’t made the Qualifying roster, Kelley was without a bus (or plane) buddy. She had resigned herself to sitting alone, listening to her music or watching some Netflix. Today though, as she got to her seat, Lindsey made eye contact with her and nodded her head discreetly toward Emily. She was silently telling Kelley to take her seat. Kelley sighed and returned her nod. Lindsey leans in to tell Sonnett, though what she actually says is unreadable. The two meet in the aisle and Lindsey slides into Kelley’s seat. </p><p>“Tell her.” Is all she says. </p><p>As she makes her way back, Kelley tries to work up the confidence to tell Emily. To tell her that they broke up because Emily’s name came up again, because Kelley was hoping they’d get to room together. It made her girlfriend so upset that she dropped the cup she had been cleaning, creating a loud, metallic sound. </p><p>“<em>I don’t want you sharing a room with her.” She said icily. </em> </p><p><em> “Babe</em><em>, </em><em>I don’t really get a say in that kind of stuff.” Kelley was trying to be light-hearted. </em> </p><p><em> “Well, you need to try. </em> <em> ” </em> </p><p><em> Kelley wasn’t sure where this conversation was going but it couldn’t be good. “Why?” </em> </p><p><em> And that was it.  </em> </p><p><em> “Why? Because she follows you around like a lovesick puppy. Because she is the one that gets all your attention. Hell, you left me alone to go spend a week with her  </em> <em> because of that stupid trade. She’s a big girl, Kel </em> <em> , s</em><em>he can handle it on her own. </em> <em>  You know what? I’m glad she’s going to be across the country from you.” </em> </p><p><em> Kelley couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth.</em><em> “Are you jealous of her?” </em> </p><p><em> “Yes, I am. I don’t have a problem admitting it. She gets all your time, even when you’re here with me. Which, may I remind you, is hardly ever. And I don’t blame you for that, it’s your job. But it feels like you would rather be with her than me.” Kelley was heartbroken, but realized  </em> <em> she was right. When Emily has been traded, Kelley was her first call. Even before Lindsey. And Kelley didn’t think twice about booking a flight to  </em> <em> Portland, citing that Emily needed her. And when Kelley finally got cleared to play, she’d called Emily first, even before Alex. </em><em>Even before her girlfriend. </em> </p><p><em> “I don’t know what you want me to do. She’s my teammate, she’s my friend.” </em> </p><p><em> “She’s in love with you and you know it. You don’t do anything to  </em> <em> make it clear you’re taken.” Kelley was at a loss for words.  </em> <em> Emily was not in love with her. They’re friends</em><em>, close friends. </em> </p><p><em> “</em><em>No, she’s not.” Her girlfriend looked stunned. </em> </p><p><em> “The fact that you can’t see it only  </em> <em> proves that you’re blind when it comes to her. Kelley, do you love me?” </em> </p><p><em> “Of course I do, how can you even ask that?” </em> </p><p><em> “Are you in love with her?” Kelley </em><em>doesn’t know what to say, and that is the wrong answer. </em><em>Her girlfriend put the sponge down in the sink. “You shouldn’t need to hesitate. I can’t do this anymore Kelley. </em><em>You need to go.” Her eyes were welling with tears. </em><em>“I’m going out and I don’t want you here when I get back.” And with that she slammed the apartment door. </em> </p><p><em> The first thing she wanted to do was call Emily. But then she’d only be proving  </em> <em> her right. So, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she called Alex. </em> </p><p>Kelley sat down in the seat next to Emily, who smiled at her. That smile put her at ease immediately. </p><p>“Linds said you looked lonely. She thought maybe you’d like a buddy today.” Then she laid her head on Kelley’s shoulder. “I might fall asleep though, so I apologize in advance.”  </p><p>Kelley smiles and let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders and hands, which she realized were balled so tight her nails left little half moon indentions in her palms. She had been worried that Lindsey would have told that she needed to talk. “That’s okay, it’s just nice to sit next to someone.” Emily takes this as an invitation to snuggle in closer as the plane takes off. If Kelley was ever going to do this, it had to be now, while she was 30, 000 feet in the air and couldn’t run away.  </p><p>“Em?” Emily just makes a noncommittal sound, acknowledging Kelley’s question, her eyes still closed. “I need to tell you something. No, I want to tell you something.” </p><p>Emily sits up straight. She can tell from Kelley’s shaky tone that this is important. “What’s wrong, Kel?” She searches Kelley’s eyes, which are staring to well up with tears. “Kelley, you’re scaring me.” </p><p>“We broke up. Well, she broke up with me.” Emily doesn’t say anything, she just wraps Kelley in a tight embrace, and then the come the waterworks. Kelley wishes she could hold them back instead of becoming a blubbery mess, but being pulled close into Emily’s chest made it okay. She stroked Kelley’s back and pressed her lips to her head. The methodical movements lulled Kelley into a restless sleep. </p><p>Later, Kelley feels a nudge against her back. She opens her eyes to see that they’d landed, and then realized her head was lying in Emily’s lap. She sat up abruptly, almost catching the top of her head on Emily’s chin.  </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… .” Kelley starts to ramble but Emily cuts her off. </p><p>“It’s okay. It seemed like you needed it. But it is time to get off the plane or the bus might leave us behind.” She winks. </p><p>*** </p><p>Emily didn’t know how to respond to what Kelley had told her. Why did Kelley feel like she had to tell? More importantly, why was she worried about it? Did she think that Emily wouldn’t be on her side? That Emily wouldn’t care? How could she <em>not </em>care? Kelley was obvious heartbroken. Some might even say fragile, but if Emily knows one thing, it’s that Kelley O’Hara is anything but fragile.  </p><p>They disembark the plane and get on the bus that would take them to their hotel for their off-day. Kelley has chosen to sit by herself, so Emily moves her way back to Lindsey. </p><p>“Everything okay?” She asked. </p><p>“Kelley and her girlfriend broke up.” Lindsey responds with a small nod. </p><p>“I had my suspicions. But she hasn’t talked about it at all.” </p><p>“So, why did she tell me?” </p><p>“Maybe because she knew you would hold her and let her cry for the entire flight. I don’t think many of the other girls would have. Did she tell you why it happened?” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s any of my business, Linds.” </p><p>“Maybe not, but from what I can tell, she hasn’t told anyone else besides you. Maybe Alex, but I can’t confirm. I think that means something, Son.” </p><p><em> But what?  </em> Emily thinks <em> . </em> </p><p>*** </p><p>When they arrive at the hotel, they’re told that they’ll continue rooming with the same person as they had in Houston, for continuity and easier adjustments. Kelley walks down the hall in front of Lindsey, who proceeds to kick over her suitcase, laughing out loud. Kelley makes a face before continuing down the hall, not even bothering to flip it back over, instead it just drags along behind her. When they enter their room, Kelley flops onto one of the beds. </p><p>“I’m proud of you, you know.” Lindsey says as she starts unpacking her toiletries. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything, not really.” </p><p>“Kelley, you opened up to someone. I know that’s hard for you. And to Sonny, no less.” </p><p>Kelley sits up. “What’s that supposed to mean? I talk to her all the time.” </p><p>“Yeah about stuff like music or soccer, not the big stuff. She’s the same way. I think that’s why you guys fit together the way you do. Neither of you wanting to burden someone with what’s going on in your brain.” </p><p>Kelley realized in that moment that Lindsey didn’t know that Emily had come to her first about the trade. She would never tell her either, that would hurt Lindsey too much. But it did make Kelley think, was she the only person Emily would open up to? Was Emily the only person she confided in? She looks back and thinks that maybe Kelley had excluded some things when it came to her mental state when it came to talking to her girlfriend. Or, her<em> ex-girlfriend </em>now she thought. But when she and Emily talked on the phone or texted with each other, she didn’t hold back. Not about going to see a sport psychologist, sometimes as many as four or five days a week when she was feeling particularly upset and depressed. Not about not having any sex drive, which seems to create more problems in her relationship. But Emily never judged, never looked at her any different, and kept Kelley’s secrets without being asked. And Emily has told Kelley about how much this trade upset her. She was more than happy to be playing with Ali and Ash, but now she was going to be hundreds of miles from her best friends. It was a plus that she’d be much closer to her family, she noted, but it was going to be very different. She told Kelley about the awful date she went on two months ago, where the girl had basically licked her face because she was a horrible kisser, which caused Kelley to spit out the water she had been drinking. Before she can talk herself out of it, Kelley picks up her phone to text her. </p><p><strong>Kelley</strong>: Thank you </p><p><strong>Emily</strong>: for what? </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> Being you </p><p><b> Emily:  </b>well I have heard i’m pretty good at it  </p><p><b> Emily: </b> you’re welcome by the way </p><p><b> Kelley:  </b>Do you want to come hang in my room? Lindsey is in the shower. </p><p><b> Emily:  </b>be over in two mins </p><p>Kelley put her phone down and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a bit puffy and her hair was a mess. She wishes Lindsey would get out of the bathroom so she could fix herself up. But  then, she thinks to herself, <em>why am I doing this</em>? It’s just Emily. But Kelley lets her hair down and tries her best to smooth her flyaways. Soon there’s a knock on the door. Well, Emily’s special knock: one long knock, two short, and then another long one. Kelley opens the door and sees Emily, smiling, still in her sweats from the plane, making Kelley realize she didn’t need to worry. She gestured Emily inside, which allowed her to flop down on Kelley’s bed. She normally did that on Lindsey’s bed, Kelley thought, but she wasn’t going to complain. </p><p>“Is Alex coming tomorrow?” She asks, causing Kelley to stop looking at the freckles along Emily’s neck that she somehow hasn’t noticed before. </p><p>“Yeah, I think so!” Kelley smiles. </p><p>“Your bus buddy is back!” Emily says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.  </p><p>“I don’t know, I think I might have found a solid replacement.” Kelley smirks. “Alex definitely would have kicked me out if I cried all over her.” This causes Emily to throw her head back in laughter. </p><p>“I’ll remember that.”  </p><p>Soon after, Lindsey pops out of the bathroom, ready for bed. </p><p>“Son, you sticking around a while?” She asks, climbing into her bed.  </p><p>Emily looks over at Kelley on the opposite end of the bed. She lays down, her head dangerously close to Kelley’s lap. “I think I might.” </p><p>*** </p><p>With Alex back for the day, Emily and Lindsey were back together on the bus. But all Emily could think about was how the baby hairs next to Kelley’s ear curled out just a little, barely enough to notice, but Emily did. Just like she noticed Kelley’s wild hand gestures and smiled, even though she has no idea what the conversation was about. Just then, Lindsey elbowed her in the side. </p><p>“What the hell, Linds?” She says, rubbing her wound. </p><p>“I didn’t want Kelley to see you drooling.” Lindsey jokes. </p><p>“What?” Emily whips around. “I was not!” </p><p>“Okay Son, sure.” She says, sarcastically. “She’s single now, why don’t you finally go for it?” </p><p>Emily thinks about this for a minute. Why shouldn’t she? But Kelley just went through a break-up that’s obviously still effecting her. “I don’t want to be a rebound.” </p><p>Lindsey looks a little shocked. “Sonny. Do you really think she’d treat you like that? Did you talk to her at all about her break-up, how she’s feeling?”  </p><p>“Lindsey.” She mocks her friend’s tone. “She sobbed all over me for an hour, snot and everything. I know how she feels.” </p><p>“Did you ask her <em>why </em>they broke up?” Lindsey asks, pointedly. </p><p>“No, but I assume it was the long distance stuff.” </p><p>Lindsey rolls her eyes. “You know what happens when you assume. You need to ask her.” </p><p>Later that evening, once everyone had been released from the team meeting and sent back their rooms, Emily lies on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Stop it.” Rose comes out of their shared bathroom. </p><p>Emily props herself up with her elbows. “Stop what?” </p><p>“Thinking so hard. I can hear you through the wall.” </p><p>“Sorry, just a lot on my mind.” Emily shrugs and flops back down on the bed.  </p><p>And she did have a lot to think about. Was Lindsey right? Did Kelley’s break-up have anything to do with her? No, it couldn’t. Kelley doesn’t see her like that, they’re friends. Best friends maybe, but don’t tell Lindsey. Besides, if Kelley really wanted her to know, she would have told her, wouldn’t she? But now Lindsey has Emily doubting the state of her relationship with her teammate. Finally, after overthinking it for an hour, Emily takes out her phone. </p><p><b> Emily: </b> you didn’t tell me why </p><p>It takes a few moments for her to respond. </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> Why what? </p><p><b> Emily:  </b>why you guys broke up </p><p>This time it takes longer. Emily stares as she sees those three little dots pop up, then go away again, only to pop up again. It’s as if Kelley is typing something, deleting it, and trying again. Finally, her response comes through. </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> It’s not something I want to tell you over text </p><p>And Emily has no idea how to respond to that. If it was a simple reason, like the distance, Kelley would have told her, no problem. So what could it mean that it needed to be explained in person? Before she could stop herself, she replies.  </p><p><b>Emily: </b> do you even want to tell me? </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> Yes </p><p>A one word response that opens a door for Emily. </p><p><b> Emily: </b> coffee in the lobby? we have time before curfew. </p><p><b> Kelley: </b> 5 mins  </p><p>And Emily lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She climbs out of bed and makes her way down. </p><p>Kelley is already doubting her decision before she’s even made a move to get up. I<em>t’s just Emily, stop being weird</em><em>, </em>she tells herself before slipping on a jacket before walking downstairs. When she gets there, Emily is already sitting at a table with two mugs. They make eye contact and smile. Kelley can see that Emily looks nervous, her right leg is bouncing, as much as she tries to settle it. As Kelley slides into the seat, she reaches across the table to squeeze Emily’s hand. </p><p>“Are you okay?”  </p><p>“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Emily says noncommittally. </p><p>“Em…” And that’s all it takes for Emily to settle. Her foot stops bouncing and she wills herself to look Kelley in the eye. Just that one word, the fact that Kelley is the only one who uses it, soothes her.  </p><p>“Why did you guys break up?” Emily asks, pointe blank. And then she sighs, proud of herself for finding that confidence. </p><p>Kelley looks surprised, but the looks quickly changes to one of tenderness, squeezing Emily’s hand again, letting it linger on top. </p><p>“Jealousy.” Is all Kelley will say. </p><p>“You were jealous? Of who? Your life is pretty awesome.” Emily rambles until Kelley takes her hand and cups it with her own. </p><p>“Em… I wasn’t the jealous one.” </p><p>“Oh… then who was she jealous of?”  </p><p>“You.” It’s so quiet Emily isn’t sure if she actually heard anything, maybe she made it up in her head.  </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I said I wanted to room with you. Apparently I talk about you a lot. And confide in you more than anyone else. And it seems I’m willing to travel across the country for you and not her.” </p><p>“But…” Emily doesn’t have anything to say. Kelley searches her face, looking for a reaction. Finally she chokes o it a question. “Did she have reason to be?” </p><p>Kelley doesn’t immediately respond, which makes Emily’s leg start to bounce again. </p><p>“I think she did.” Now Kelley’s voice is shaky too. </p><p>This time, Emily doesn’t speak. She does the only thing she can think of, the only thing that seems right. She shifts her hand to lace her fingers with Kelley’s. And they stay like that, with Kelley calmly uses her thumb to trace small circles on the back of Emily hand. They stay in comfortable silence, drinking their coffee.  </p><p>On the walk back upstairs to their rooms, their hands stay clasped together. They stay that way until, suddenly, they’re at Emily’s door.  </p><p>Without letting go of her hand, Kelley is the first to speak. “Well, I guess this is it.”  </p><p>Emily selfishly wishes she could invite her in. Not because of <em>that</em>, but because she has gotten so used to that hand in hers and doesn’t want to give it back. </p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Kelley asks, causing Emily to snap back up. </p><p>“Just wondering how many times you’re going to whiff it tomorrow.” Emily smiles broadly and Kelley grimaces. </p><p>“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” </p><p>“Oh Kel, the internet is forever.”  </p><p>And with that, Kelley squeezes her hand one more time before separating. “Goodnight Em, sleep tight.” </p><p>As she’s headed down the hallway, Emily calls after her. “Can I sit with you on the bus tomorrow?” She’ll deal with Lindsey later.  </p><p>Kelley turns around, “I hoped you would.” And then disappears around the corner. Emily does her best not to let her knees buckle. </p><p>***  </p><p>They do sit together on the bus. Lindsey isn’t even mad, she just tells Kelley that she better be the maid of honor for either of them at their wedding. This makes Kelley roll her eyes, but then she wonders, <em>what would Emily look like in a wedding dress? </em>  </p><p>When Kelley slides into the aisle seat, Emily smiles at her, that cute little soft smile. As the bus takes off, both of them were more nervous than they wanted to let on. Finally, Emily plucks up the courage, from where she’s not sure, and places her hand on top of Kelley’s. It’s their way of communication, letting each other feel more comfortable. Kelley fits their fingers together, and Emily laid her head on Kelley’s shoulder, who continued tracing those small circles. </p><p>Once they got off the bus, they were both in game mode. This was the game that mattered. The winner goes to Tokyo. Emily wasn’t starting, not that she really expected to. She still feels like she’s looked at as a “bubble player”, someone who’s spot is never certain. It didn’t help that she was behind people like Kelley, Crystal, and Ali on the depth chart, three of the best defenders in the world. She didn’t let that dampen her spirits though, it just meant she had to keep pushing.  </p><p>Kelley was starting. She was starting and Vlatko wanted her to play the full 90 if she could. It almost felt like an insult. <em>If she could. </em>She couldn’t help but feel like this was a test. If it was, she was going to ace it.  </p><p>Emily watched from the bench, the number one supporter of her friends and teammates. When Sam hit that laser from the free kick, she jumped out of her seat, running around cheering til her voice was hoarse. She watched when Kelley got taken down, just outside the box. She stood, trying to see her and make sure she was okay. Kelley was still laying down, her head resting on her hands, waiting for the foul to be called. Emily can’t help but laugh.  </p><p>Kelley does play the full 90, for the first time in what feels like forever. She feels accomplished but exhausted. They had another game in less than 48 hours, she couldn’t recover that fast. Not if he wanted her to start. But she was so excited that the team had made it the Olympics, she was beside herself, running off the field and jumping into Emily, wrapping arms around her neck and legs around her waist. </p><p>“We did it!” She exclaimed; head buried in Emily's neck. </p><p>“You did it. I’m so proud of you, Kel.” Emily squeezed her tight before putting her back on the ground. Kelley could have kissed her right then, but she didn’t. </p><p>This time, it was Kelley who laid her head on Emily. The bus ride wasn’t far, but she was so tired, her eyes unable to stay open. Emily started absentmindedly stroking the top of Kelley’s head, lulling her to sleep. When they arrive back at the hotel, Emily nudges her awake.  </p><p>“Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed.” </p><p>It’s then that she notices their hands had separated and Emily’s palm rested on Kelley’s thigh, and it was her drawing those little circles this time, and she’s smiling.  </p><p>“Okay really Kel, you’re getting heavy!” </p><p>Kelley sits up in mock disgust. “Heavy? Me? Emily Ann Sonnett you better watch your mouth!” Emily only shrugs. </p><p>They leave the bus and the team makes their way back to the rooms. No one seemed to notice Kelley and Emily were holding hands again. Or if they did, no one said anything. Well, no one besides Lindsey, who was giddy about her skills as matchmaker.  </p><p>The next day, they had a light practice, but Kelley still felt like she might fall asleep while standing up. They work on just getting clean touches and getting their heart rates up a bit. At the end of practice, Vlatko tells the team about his plans for the game against Canada. Kelley wouldn’t start. Thankfully, she thinks to herself. But Emily would, which made Kelley smile just as big as if it her own named being announced.  </p><p>That evening, Emily again spent time in Kelley and Lindsey’s room, just like any other night. But this time, she sat with her body positioned between Kelley’s legs and her back pressed into Kelley’s front as the brunette laid her hands on Emily's thighs and her chin on Emily’s shoulder. It wasn’t anything explicit, but it was definitely intimate. Lindsey was lying in her bed across the way and they were having a conversation about some TV show they had all been binging lately. It felt so normal to the both of them, and it helped that Lindsey didn’t seemed phased in the slightest, as if this was something they’d been doing for years. Which, in a way it kind of was. Emily and Kelley have always been close, and both are people that truly enjoy physical touch and making others happy, including each other. </p><p>Eventually, curfew time came around and Emily had to return to her own room, but not before hugging Kelley, pulling her in tight, and fist-bumping Lindsey. After she left, Kelley flopped onto her bed and let out a big sigh. </p><p>“When are you two going to kiss already?” Lindsey exasperates. Kelley just shrugs. </p><p>“When it feels right. It has to be in right moment.” Lindsey rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Just do it soon, you guys are driving me crazy, being all in love.” <em>Love? </em>Was Kelley in love with Emily? Was Emily in love with her? </p><p>*** </p><p>Gameday again. Kelley watches Emily with rapt attention, following her every move, even if that means she’s not always following the ball. Emily was proving she belonged on that Olympic team. She was a physical player that shut her attackers down, even the great Christine Sinclair. She does run over to the corner to cheer for Lindsey after her goal, her and Tobin the first ones to get to her and Kelley starts the dogpile. She falls on the ground laughing at Emily tripping over nothing, but not before making sure she was okay. When Emily gave her signature thumbs-up, Kelley cracked up.  </p><p>“At least I had the ball to trip over!” She says, catching her breath from laughing so hard. </p><p> Emily waves her had as if to say, “Whatever.” </p><p>Then Vlatko calls Kelley over. She assumes she’s going in to replace Emily or Crystal in the outside back role, but he tells her she is going in for <em>Christen, </em>a forward. College Kelley was jumping up and down inside her stomach and the crowd cheered as she ran out. It was not very long until the final whistle blew. When it did, her teammates all ran at each other, so excited to be champions again. She makes eye contact with Emily, who is also smiling so big it might swallow her whole face.  </p><p>They all walk across the stage to receive their medals, then the whole team is called up for the trophy presentation. Carli lifts the trophy and the crowd cheers, and then, all of the sudden, fog machines go off <em>in </em><em>front </em>of the players. </p><p>Kelley know this is the moment. Riding the high off the win, she immediately places her hand on the back of Emily’s neck, pulling her in for their first kiss. And it’s everything she imagined it would be. Kissing Emily felt different from kissing anyone else, like they were made to do this. Emily was taken by surprise at first, then easily melted into the kiss. They pull away from each other before the smoke clears, but not before Lindsey sees them, sending a smile their way. It was quick and private, but both of them knew it could now happen whenever they wanted. </p><p>When they did separate, Kelley was the first to talk. “Is that what you meant?” </p><p>Emily looks confused, “Meant what?” </p><p>Kelley smiles. “<em>That can’t eat, can’t sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, </em><em>World </em> <em>  Series kind of stuff.</em>”</p><p>Emily rests her forehead on Kelley’s, “Even better.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do we think? I had a lot of fun writing this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>